


All die Jahre ...

by candream



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All die Jahre vergeudet im Kampf gegeneinder, Charles. Könnten wir doch nur ein paar davon zurückbekommen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All die Jahre ...

**Author's Note:**

> kein Beta-Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: Slash

"All die Jahre vergeudet im Kampf gegeneinder, Charles. Könnten wir doch nur ein paar davon zurückbekommen," sagte Erik mit einem traurigen Lächeln und reichte Charles seine Hand.

Es gab eigentlich nichts, was Erik mehr bereute, als all die vergeudeten Jahre ohne dem Menschen, der ihm doch immer am Meisten bedeutet hatte: Charles.

Charles nahm Erik's Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.

"Nun, alter Freund," sagte Charles und lächelte sanft. "Dafür haben wir noch den Rest unseres Lebens Zeit."

Dann beugte sich Charles vor und küsste Erik einfach.

Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten und Beide wussten, dass nichts mehr wie vorher sein würde...


End file.
